1. Industrial Field of Utilization
This invention relates to a bladder.bladderless-type dual-purpose tire vulcanizer.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are present two types of tire vulcanizers: A bladder type and a bladderless type. Nowadays most of the tire vulcanizers in practical use for voluminous production of tires are the bladder type using a bladder.
The bladder-type tire vulcanizer uses the bladder which is a consumable part, and has such a problem that tire quality is deteriorated because of the ununiformity of bladders. The bladderless type, on the other hand, using no bladder, does not have this problem and therefore is much more advantageous in this respect than the bladder type.
There have been proposed various types of bladderless-type tire vulcanizers, which have been confirmed to be smoothly operable. From this point, the bladderless-type tire vulcanizer has been confirmed to have various advantages.
For the practical use of the bladderless-type tire vulcanizer and for transfer to the mass production of tires, there still exist various many problems to be solved. It is therefore necessary to amass technical knowhow regarding operation. After the accumulation of the knowhow, the tire vulcanizer will be switched from the bladder type over to the bladderless type.
Conventional bladder- and bladderless-type tire vulcanizers are built and used totally separately as differen machines. When the bladderless-type tire vulcanizer is adopted in future, it will become necessary to discard existing bladder-type tire vulcanizes. Since the average life time of the existing tire vulcanizer is around 20 years, it will become difficult from an economic point of view to change despite of the advantages of the bladderless type.